Brewing
This page is on the subject of brewing Beer and Rum from the Industrial Craft 2 mod, not to be confused with vanilla brewing. Beer Beer can be made from a combination of the ingredients listed below. The rarest ingredient, Hops, can only be gained via Cross Breeding. You will need the following in order to begin brewing: Scaffold, Empty Booze Barrel, Hops, Wheat, Water Cell, and Treetap. Once acquired, place a scaffold on the ground. Then, place an empty Booze Barrel in '''the scaffold. It will replace the scaffold, visually. This is your booze barrel fermentation plant. Place the amount of Hops, Wheat, and Water Cells desired for your booze. (see the Recipes below). Do not insert a treetap into the booze barrel until the desired fermentation time has passed (see recipes below). Treetaps stop the fermenting process. If you wish to resume fermenting, remove the treetap by left-clicking it on the barrel. However, be careful not to left-click the barrel afterwards, as that removes the barrel from the scaffold, which also causes its contents to stop fermenting permanently. When it's done fermenting, right-click the Booze Barrel with a treetap. The treetap is placed on the side of the Booze Barrel you clicked on and fermenting will stop. If you now right-click the treetap with a Stone Mug, the mug will be filled with whatever you've brewed. The amount of drinks you can harvest from a barrel is equal to the number of water cells that went into making it. To drink the beer, simply hold right click. '''Recipes: A drink's name is based on 3 ratios. The solids to water ratio determines the first word and duration of effect, hops to wheat ratio the second and strength of effect, and fermenting time the third and multiplier of the previous two. The highest ratio of each table, excluding Black Stuff, always provides the strongest effect. To get the first word, add up the number of hops and wheat used and divide the result by the number of water cells used, then consult the table below for the highest correct ratio: For example, if the ratio is 1.4, the first word would be strong, not lite or watery, since strong has the highest correct ratio. To get the second word, divide the number of hops used by the number of wheat used. A ratio of 1/4 here would not produce alcohol free, as that requires more than 1/4. So the word would be soup. The third word comes from fermenting time. A server that is running slow will need more time to fully ferment. If either of the first two words are "Black Stuff", the drink will be named that without any other name modifiers. All in all, there are 211 different drinks that can be made, excluding Zero (can only be spawned through NEI) and the several stages of Rum. It should be noted that the maximum number of water cells per booze barrel is 32, while hops and wheat is 64. With this in mind, a single booze barrel is capable of producing a total of 32 drinks. This fermenting time can be measured with various methods such as setting a timer to 86400 seconds, though take note, timers and many other methods for measuring long periods of time may not be completely reliable on servers that frequently restart. Fermenting time can be sped up by the Watch of Flowing Time from the Equivalent Exchange mod. Dragonblood Dragonblood is the final stage of beer fermentation. Its effects are much stronger than the previous stages and lasts a good deal longer. It takes approximately 24 hours for a brew to turn into Dragonblood. Rum The easiest and simplest drink to make, with some interesting features. It can be made by putting sugar cane into an empty booze barrel. No water cells are required. Like other drinks, allowing it to ferment longer will yield a stronger drink with more potent effects. Rum gives fireproof and defense effects for the first dose, and stronger defense but negative effects thereafter. Effects There are many effects that will happen if too much alcohol is consumed. Some of the known effects are Nausea, Strength, Mining Fatigue, Blindness, Resistance, Fire Resistance, Instant Damage, Slowness, and Poison. Some effects may be deadly, so caution is advised. Slowness: Slows the player as if sneaking. Mining fatigue: The player mines slower. Strength: The player deals greater melee damage. Resistance: The player takes less damage. Nausea: The player becomes dizzy and their screen sways back and forth. Blindness: The player sees a very short range of only a few blocks, the rest fading into black. A Terra Wart will remove all debuffs like slowness, mining fatigue, nausea, while leaving the buffs, such as strength and resistance. Bugs *There is a strange type of beer called Zero; it has no effects, looks like watery soup, and can only be spawned through NEI. Video Tutorial https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VllDejYIg2w Category:Cross Breeding Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:Brewing